


I Won’t Say I’m in Love

by Constellationfics



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, and i love them, are so soft, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationfics/pseuds/Constellationfics
Summary: while learning a duet, building tensions between Virgil and Roman lead to them confessing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I Won’t Say I’m in Love

Virgil pulled his knees up further, trying in vain to hide the lovesick smile splitting his face. He couldn’t help it - even with the door to his room closed, he could hear Roman belting Disney songs. He pulled idly at a loose string on his hoodie as he listened to the prince’s sonorous voice, wishing desperately that he could listen to it closer but knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep up appearances if he did. His eyes crinkled as he listened to Roman try to decide how many octaves he was going to take down the girl’s part.

After a few moments of switching notes, the voice suddenly stopped. Virgil mourned the loss of it, but, assuming Roman had entered his room’s fantasy world, picked up his headphones to replace the comforting noise. But he dropped them in shock when a soft knock echoed out from the wood of his door.

“...Virgil?” He knew that voice by heart - nearly identical to his own by nature, but deeper and smoother. He scrambled out of his seat, tripping over himself in his haste to make it to his door. He smoothed his hair down as he opened it, pushing down his pounding heart and making his face as neutral as possible. But Roman’s eyes lit up when he saw him, and Virgil couldn’t help but melt.

“Hey, Ro. What’s up?” Virgil kept his voice soft, unconsciously amplifying its husky quality. Roman’s smile, usually vibrant, seemed uncertain. Virgil immediately tried to think of what he could have done wrong recently, but then he spoke again.

“I, uh, was wondering if you’d sing a duet with me? You know, since you’re so into Disney, and I know we can both sing because of Thomas, and...well, yeah.”

“I...of course, Ro, I’d love to.” Despite his clammy palms and erratic heartbeat, Virgil had agreed with no hesitation. The prince’s smile widened and he extended an arm which Virgil took carefully, pulling his sleeve over his palm so the other side couldn’t see how nervous he was. He was escorted from the dark, chilly atmosphere of his room into Roman’s bright, colorful quarters. Despite the stark differences between them, Virgil found comfort in each - the familiarity of his room soothed him, but he became indescribably warm when he looked at the poster-covered walls and fairy lights.

“What song are we doing, Sir Sing-a-lot?” He got a dry chuckle in response.

“Well, I’m trying to find a match to sing the muses for it, so ‘I Won’t Say I’m In Love?’” A little too close to home, Virgil thought wryly, but he nodded anyway.

Everything he did when he was with Roman was soft - their rivalry in the videos was fun, but when the cameras were off Roman dropped most of his extroverted persona and, when he did, Virgil couldn’t stop himself from acting lovestruck. Recently, he’s been reserved, afraid to show any affection which could lead to Roman finding out about his feelings.

But his actions have stressed out their relationship, and even with the olive branch of a duet, Virgil could feel things becoming tense.

They didn’t make it to the second verse before Roman broke. 

“Virgil, what has been going on with you?” Roman threw his hands down in exasperation. He followed them, staring maybe for a moment to long before returning his gaze to his eyes. “You’ve been ignoring me for days, you don’t follow the scripts for videos, and - don’t think I haven’t noticed - you’ve been stressing out this friendship.” 

Virgil’s voice was caught in his throat. He wished desperately that he could explain to Roman, but he couldn’t find a way that wouldn’t reveal his feelings, and letting Roman know would only make things worse. He decided to try anyway, resolve breaking at the shine of tears he saw forming in Roman’s eyes. 

“I....well, I can’t think straight with you, Ro.” Looks like he was confessing. Great. His laugh was brittle, unguarded.

Roman’s eyes were wide, the brown so deep he could already feel himself getting lost in them. 

“Look, I just....like you, I guess.” It was impossible to elaborate because Roman was letting out happy squeals which, while undeniably adorable, made it hard to concentrate. Especially since it was directed at him and not a video idea or audition opportunity. 

“I—you—“ Roman tried to reply, but every time he started to speak he would descend back into happy giggles, his face flushing. It was so cute that Virgil could feel his soul leaving his body. 

“I—you—I like you too!” Roman managed to get out, yelling so he could get through the full sentence. Because he was smiling around his fingers, it came out more like “wike,” and Virgil realized that if he weren’t already in love, Roman’s giggly rambling would have thrown him into it. 

That’s why he couldn’t stop himself from gripping the sides of Roman’s face and smashing their lips together, his mind screaming at him and his heart fluttering desperately in his chest.

Everything was sharp, the sensations overwhelming. And then Roman kissed back, bringing his arms around Virgil’s waist, and everything - including him - melted away. 

Their lips stayed locked, Roman’s hands running up and down his spine as his own gripped his cheeks fiercely. 

“Oh, and Roman?” It was nearly impossible to pull away long enough to speak, every part of him desperate for contact. 

“Yeah?” He replied breathily. 

“I know you lied about needing a duet partner - you’ve only been singing Rapunzel all week,” and he sealed their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> I do take requests :)


End file.
